


Moving out

by rundownsoul



Series: Bandom Oneshots [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, My writing is just ew, Tyler needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rundownsoul/pseuds/rundownsoul
Summary: Based on prompt: Person A turns on their 3DS when they wake up because Person B is still sleeping. Person B wakes up to the sound of Person A crying softly because their favorite villager had to move out of their town.Aka I decided the world needs more Brendler at like 11 am and wipped this up in 10 minutes wooooo





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lo and behold my horrible writing kill me now

Brendon cracked open his eyes when he heard a soft cry from beside him  
"No why do you have to leave me?" A voice he identifies as Tyler says.

He sits up and sees Tyler bent over his 3DS with tears in his eyes  
"What're you doing up Ty, it's like-" He looks at the clock above the door "three AM!" He complains. Tyler looks up at him before looking back down at his screen and breaking down into tears.  
"Amelia why!" He sons and Brendon looks at him before wrapping his arms around the younger boy's shoulders  
"Shh, I'm sure Amy-" "Amelia." "-Amelia had a great reason to move,"

"It doesn't matter Bren, she's been here since the beginning and now she's gone!" Tyler cries, pressing his face into Brendon's chest. Brendon can't help but smirk a bit, this boy was just too much.

"Maybe Amelia moved into my town?" Brendon suggests, Tyler looks up, deep brown eyes shiny with tears and cheeks red. "You think?" He asks softly.  
"Yeah, should we check?" 

"Maybe tomorrow I'm tired." Tyler says, yawning.  
"Alright, goodnight Ty," He says and kisses Tyler's forehead.  
"Goodnight Bren."

**Author's Note:**

> This world needs more Brendler


End file.
